lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
First appearance: Fighters of Lapis Latest appearance: The Mysterious Seven Project Sonic the Hedgehog is the titular character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series of games, created by Sega. He seems to be one of the fastest living things in the multiverse, due to the Super Sneakers he wears on his feet. His adventures began on South Island, a land unharmed by mankind's greediness... until his soon-to-be archenemy Dr. Eggman came along and placed the animals in robotic shells to create an army to help him take over the island, and later the entire planet. But Sonic, being so extremely fast, managed to make his way through the six regions (a.k.a. "Zones") of South Island, thus reaching Eggman's lab and defeating him. However, the mad scientist would not give up just yet; he would proceed to build even more robots, as well as such structures as the Flying Battery blimp, a mind-control laser, and the easily recognizable Death Egg. Regardless of his continuous comebacks, though, Sonic always manages to destroy his creations in the end. Sonic loves freedom and hates injustice. Whenever his world or any form of nature is being endangered by Dr. Eggman's machines, or any other villain or terror, he is willing to stop this danger at all costs. However, Sonic can also be kind of cocky, and enjoys pulling pranks on Eggman and making jokes about his evil plans. He sometimes even tends to rushes headfirst into combat without thinking about it first. He has several friends, his top pick being the two-tailed fox Miles "Tails" Prower; others include, but are not limited to, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, and Cream the Rabbit. Some of his greatest enemies and rivals include Metal Sonic, Mephiles the Dark, Perfect Chaos, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Deadly Six, and the Time Eater. Moveset (Mysterious X Project) As Sonic *'Standard Special: Homing Attack' - Sonic curls up into a ball and attacks the nearest enemy. *'Side Special: Cyan Laser' - Sonic uses the Cyan Wisp to dash into enemies, bumping off walls as he does so. *'Up Special: Super Spring' - A spring launches Sonic into the air. *'Down Specials: Spin Dash' - Sonic curls up into a ball and spins around the room. *'Hold Specials' **M5P Only: Orange Rocket - Sonic uses the Orange Wisp to rise up into the air, hitting enemies and destroying ceilings. **M7P Only: EnerBeam - Sonic can use his EnerBeam to pick up objects and throw them at opponents. *'Super Move: Super Sonic' - Transforms into Super Sonic, dashing around the arena faster than usual and slamming into enemies. After this move wears off, he transforms into the Werehog. As Werehog *'Standard Special: Grab' - The Werehog stretches his arm forward, punching an enemy from afar. *'Side Special: Were-Claw Charge' - While dashing (which will be mentioned soon), the Werehog does many claw attacks. *'Up Special: Wild Whirl Were-Hammer' - Jumps into the air, then punches the ground. This attack sends any character in its radius flying. *'Down Special: Diving Bodypress' - The Werehog can interrupt a Wild Whirl Were-Hammer and body slam into an opponent. *'Hold Special: Dash' - He gets down on all fours and runs faster. While dashing, the Werehog can perform the Were-Claw Charge. *'Super Move: Earthshaker' - The Werehog enlarges his fists and beats the ground quickly, causing massive damage to enemies. After using this technique, the Werehog turns back into normal Sonic. Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Five Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Characters with Multiple Movesets Category:Silver Spurs Saga Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males